Bamboozle
225px |strength = 5 |health = 6 |cost = 6 |set = Colossal |rarity = Rare |class = Mega-Grow |tribe = Leafy Root Plant |trait = None |ability = Plant Evolution: Draw two cards. |flavor text = Only among the hyper-evolved Plants of Hollow Earth can you be outwitted by a tree.}} Bamboozle is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 6 to play and has 5 /6 . It does not have any traits, and its Plant Evolution ability draws two cards. Origins It is based on bamboo, a type of evergreen perennial flowering plant in the subfamily Bambusoideae of the grass family Poaceae. Its name is based on the real meaning of bamboozle, which is "to cheat or fool." It is also a pun on how Bamboozle has "bamboo" in it, the real-life plant it is based on. Its description is a reference to its name and ability. Statistics *'Class:' Mega-Grow *'Tribes:' Leafy Root Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability: Plant Evolution:' Draw two cards. *'Set - Rarity:' Colossal - Rare Card description Only among the hyper-evolved Plants of Hollow Earth can you be outwitted by a tree. Update history Update 1.22.12 *Added to the game. Strategies With Bamboozle is a slightly below-average plant, with 5 /6 for 6 . Other than being a decently strong plant, it has no real outstanding features by itself. The primary feature of this plant is its Evolution ability which allows you to draw two cards, which in a way makes it quite useful as a fighter that basically has Flourish attached to it. This can also be used with Dino-Roar cards like Tricarrotops to activate their abilities. Since it requires a plant to Evolve, it is suggested to use play it on a weak or used-up plant, providing more firepower on whatever lane it is now on. Recommended plants include Amphibious plants like Sting Bean, as Bamboozle can strengthen your aquatic defense, which the Mega-Grow class itself isn't very good at, or Team-Up plants like Lil' Buddy to enhance firepower on a lane with an already powerful plant on it. This may also catch your opponent off guard as you can easily play it on top a weak plant that your opponent may have been ignoring, or right on this turn if your deck contains or Lil' Buddy. Because of its root tribe, it can get a minor boost from Starch-Lord when played or Evolved on another plant that isn't Starch-Lord, although this is only normally possible as Grass Knuckles. Its leafy synergy, on the other hand, isn't really something to boast, as Bamboozle is too expensive to even consider for Savage Spinach's Evolution. However, Bamboozle's real role is limited to late-game card draw, as its stats are only average as mentioned before (although they are still decent), and there are better plants if you boost them to Bamboozle's level (unless you don't have boosting cards). Regardless of stats, Bamboozle should not be your main source of card draw due to its cost, and you are better off using Flourish or Party Thyme if you want to draw more cards more reliably. Against If your opponent wants to Evolve it to draw two cards, there really isn't much you can do other than trying to clear the field of any plants. Quickdraw Con Man can be used to dissuade your opponent from Evolving Bamboozle, especially if they are at low health. Otherwise, prioritize weaker plants to leave your opponent with no choice but to play it on their stronger plants. Otherwise, Bamboozle should be treated as a 5 plant and be dealt with quickly. Cut Down to Size and Rocket Science are two effective ways to do this. Gallery BamboozleStat.jpg|Bamboozle's statistics Bamboozle Card.jpeg|Bamboozle's card Bamboozle cardface.png|Bamboozle's card image Bamboozle HD.png|HD Bamboozle I emerge.png|'Evolved' Bamboozle being played Scamboozle.png|'Evolved' Bamboozle activating its ability EvolvedBamboozleInGame.jpg|'Evolved' Bamboozle on the field Hurp.png|'Evolved' Bamboozle about to attack Shiny wave bwah.png|'Evolved' Bamboozle attacking UntrickableBamboozle.jpg|Unevolved Bamboozle with the Untrickable trait Bamboozled.jpg|Unevolved Bamboozle destroyed Trivia *Ironically, despite its description, Bamboozle is not in the tree tribe (although it was during development). **This may be because bamboo isn't botanically a tree, but is classified as a grass. See also *Flourish *Holo-Flora Category:Colossal cards Category:Colossal plants Category:Rare plants (Heroes) Category:Leafy cards Category:Root cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Evolution cards